In recent years, services, in which it is possible to share, exchange, or browse various messages using the Internet, have come into wide use. In such a service, a technique has been proposed to analyze a type of feelings of an input sentence and change an expression of an image corresponding to a user according to the type of analyzed feelings (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).